


One Night

by Hikarisama



Category: Harvest Moon: Animal Parade
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-14 18:11:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 20,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hikarisama/pseuds/Hikarisama
Summary: An evening of drinking, a night of lust, and the consequences of their actions. Through a rocky relationship they have to find a way to cooperate for their baby's future.





	1. Chapter 1

Damn her nerves. Hikari's hands trembled as she smoothed down the soft material of her dress, her fingers trailing over the growing bump on her stomach. It had only been one night, one she remembered through a haze of alcohol that muddled her memory.

She hadn't been drunk, and she didn't consider herself an easy lay… Maybe her weakness was exploited by good looks coupled with husky whispers that sent tingles down her body. Then again, it could have been his violet eyes that hungrily raked over her sprawled body as she fell back upon his bed.

Hikari shuddered, hugging her arms across her chest as she took in a shaky breath.

It was sheer luck that she had found Chase. From the moment she discovered she was two months pregnant, she spent her time searching for this elusive man. For two months she searched without avail. Luckily one day while cleaning she found his name and number scrawled on a crumpled up napkin knocked under her nightstand.

She could only assume he had written it before leaving, and that somehow it had fallen from its original place and had been swept under the nightstand. She spent an hour on the phone with him, explaining over and over that yes, it was indeed his child, and that no, she hadn't had any other lovers since him. Finally, with an exasperated sigh, what she assumed to be his begrudging acceptance of the situation, he gave her the address to his home and workplace.

At least he promised to go through with a paternity test.

Now Hikari found herself on an island she didn't know existed, glued to the welcome mat in front of a dinky looking restaurant. Her throat was thick, and her stomach twisted in knots.

She could have sworn she was going to puke up the remnants of her breakfast, and if she hadn't already passed through her first trimester she might have. She swallowed down her nervousness as best she could, mustering her will to take the first few steps into the restaurant.

It was just as small as she had imagined. Only a few tables littered the open floor, and a half wall separating the dining space from the kitchen in the back. "Welcome!" An overenthusiastic blonde waitress practically bounded over to her.

"Are you a traveler? Welcome to Waffle Island, I'm Maya, your waitress. Would you like to be seated?" Hikari gave a strained smile as she shook her head. "I'm looking for someone named Chase. Is he here right now?" She asked in as calm of a tone as she could manage.

"Yeah, he's back in the kitchen. Let me get him for you." Maya hurried off nearly as fast as she came, her hair bouncing with her exuberant steps. Hikari's eyes turned down to her stomach, hearing her heartbeat throb in her ears painfully.

She was never good at handling high stress situations. She was barely maintaining her composure.

When she heard footsteps heading back her direction, she turned her gaze up to meet the bubbly waitress followed by the violet eyes that pinned her to her place.

Maya stood with them, her smile wide as her hands folded in front of her. Chase rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, eyeing Hikari up and down before a sigh heaved out of his chest. She saw the recognition in his eyes as he finally met her gaze.

"So, you're Hikari then." His voice elicited memories. She hastily nodded, unable to hold his gaze for long. "I'm sorry we had to meet under these circumstances." She bowed her head as a sort of an apology.

"Maya, I'm off for the rest of the day. Yolanda already knows. Watch the shop, and don't try to cook anything without Yolanda." Chase added the last part sternly, slipping off his purple apron and hooking it on a coat hanger by the door. Hikari followed the man out of the restaurant, escaping the ears of the waitress who seemed a little overly interested in the conversation.

Hikari caught his eyes lingering on her extended stomach, and she found herself making yet another strained smile. "Four months, right?" Chase asked, his voice cracking as if he was trying to put the puzzle together in his head.

When she nodded, she saw a small tremor in his hand as he reached up to brush back some of his peachy colored hair that had escaped from his bobby pins. "Yes, four months… I found out a few days ago that it's a boy." She replied softly, her hands resting against her stomach.

"Well… first thing's first. Let's get this paternity test over with." Chase gestured for her to follow, and he led her further down the path of Harmonica Town. He walked beside her the whole time, but there was a heavy silence that bore down on them. She had so much to say, but she didn't know where to begin.

She knew she should wait until the results of their paternity test were given before she said anything unnecessary.

When they reached the clinic, Chase propped the door open for her with his arm and let her pass through before he followed her in. Hikari approached the counter with her escort, nodding in greeting to an elderly woman behind the desk. "Is Jin in the back?" Chase asked, leaning against the counter with an arm.

He spoke quietly, his stiff posture a tell-tale sign of his unease. The woman's eyes squinted as she inspected both of them, her eyes locking onto Hikari's hands that protected her baby bump. "Yes, he's in the back." She dragged her gaze back to Chase, giving him a stare down that caused him to fidget before pushing off of the counter.

"Right… this way, Hikari." Chase cast a glance back at her, giving what she assumed to be a poor attempt at a smile.

Hikari could only assume that this small island would spread rumors like wildfire. It was painfully obvious why Chase seemed to wither under the old woman's accusing stare. She hated places like this, when everybody knew every secret you tried to keep under lock.

She felt as if the back of her head was being burned through by the suspicious eyes of the elderly lady as she followed Chase into the back of the clinic.

In the back of the clinic, she was greeted by a stern looking man who she took to be the doctor. He turned in his swiveling stool, eyeing them with the same look the elderly woman had given them. She could practically see the gears clicking in his head as he put the story together before it was even told.

His eyes rolled onto Chase with a look of sheer disappointment before he sighed and stood from his chair. "Hello, I am Doctor Jin." He approached Hikari, his hand outstretching to shake hers. "What seems to be the issue today?" He directed his question to Chase, pointedly staring at him as if conveying every withheld comment he had to say.

"A paternity test. I need a paternity test." Hikari spoke first, drawing the doctor's attention back to herself. Doctor Jin nodded once, adjusting his glasses as he thought. "It shouldn't take long, considering I currently do not have any other patients. At the latest, you might not know until tomorrow afternoon. Just drop by again tomorrow morning and I'll let you know if I have the results by then."

The doctor continued on with his questions. Have you been pregnant before, what partners have you had recently, how far along are you. By the time he had drawn blood, Hikari was mentally exhausted and it showed on her face.

She wearily followed Chase out of the clinic, her feet aching from the long day of walking. Even though it was only a little after 2pm, she felt as if she could sleep for the rest of the afternoon and through the night.

"Hey, you don't look so good. Do you need to sit down or something?" Chase asked, hesitantly reaching out to touch her arm. Hikari gave a tired smile and nodded. "Yeah, that would be nice."

She followed him a little further to a solitary bench, a breath of relief escaping her as she sat back and rested. She felt the bench adjust at the weight of Chase joining her, leaving a respectable distance between them. He was the first to break the silence.

"Look, I don't remember much about that night. It was the night I just graduated culinary school, and I went out with friends to celebrate. I got partially drunk, saw you, one thing led to another, and… well, here we are. So I guess I'm trying to say sorry, but sorry doesn't quite cover a baby, does it?" He let out a dry chuckle, hunching over in his seat and staring at the ground between his feet.

Hikari grimaced, then cast her focus away from the sullen man and off to the ocean in the distance. "It takes two to make a baby. I'm just as much at fault as you are." She reminded, resting her hands on her knees.

Another silence fell between them, and after a time Chase picked his head back up to look at her. "If… What're you going to do with him? Are you going to?..." His voice trailed off, but she knew what he was asking. "I won't get an abortion. I… can't handle that kind of guilt hanging over me. I'd rather raise him alone than have an abortion." Hikari answered firmly, her voice not hanging in timidity for once.

Chase nodded understandingly, following her gaze out to the ocean.

"Well, if the kid is mine, then I'll help you. I'm not a weak man." Chase said as if to reaffirm the decision he had made in his head. Hikari smiled without strain for the first time that day, her eyes closing as an invisible weight lifted from her shoulders. "Thank you. You don't know how much that had been bothering me."

She allowed her head to drop for a moment, twirling her thumbs in her lap. "I was afraid you'd be offended if I asked directly." She admitted, chewing on her bottom lip as her fingers stilled.

Chase let out a dry chuckle. "Not unless you just accused me without bothering to ask." When Hikari looked at him again, she caught his eyes locked onto her stomach, as if he was still trying to soak in the reality of the situation. She fiddled with the fabric of her dress, then cleared her throat. "I… Don't mind raising him on my own. We both have separate lives far from each other. I have a stable job, so I can afford it, but-"

Chase shook his head, causing her words to fall short. "No. No kid should grow up without a father." He spoke solemnly, meeting her surprised stare. "I'll… come up with something."

"Do you mean something like being with one parent for a month and swapping?" Hikari asked with a grimace, her fists curling up against her knees. Sensing the tension between them, Chase forced a smile and stood from the bench. "Let's just wait until we get the results, yeah?" He asked, then offered a hand to help her to her feet. "I'll take you to the inn."

Hikari let herself relax, dropping the subject for now. They had plenty of time to make decisions later. She took his hand and stood, then promptly released it. Chase said nothing against it, and instead led her further into town.

Her eyes wandered over his broad shoulders, a small smile working its way to her lips. He certainly was an attractive man. She thought back to the night they met. The smiles and purposeful brushes of his hands, the way his eyes lured her in, his flirtatious murmurs as his lips brushed her ear… She found her cheeks flushing with color.

Now when she looked at him, his shoulders sagged as if he had the weight of the world on him. His eyes were dimmed and lackluster, and it looked as if he hadn't slept properly in two or three days. It was depressing for her to watch, but what could she do? She was in the exact same position as he was. She knew her eyes were darkly shadowed by the sleepless nights she'd had. Hell, her whole appearance was probably much less glamorous than he remembered.

But she couldn't do this on her own.

When they stopped in front of the same restaurant they had been at before, Hikari looked up to him questioningly. "The restaurant and inn are in the same building. Helps share the cost of running a business." Chase explained when he noticed her quizzical expression.

He then rubbed the back of his neck. She noticed he did that a lot when he seemed uncomfortable. "I'm gonna go… clear my head for a bit. If you need anything, just call me." He turned to face her, checking to make sure it was all right.

Hikari faltered for a moment, but gave him a half smile nonetheless. "That's fine. I'm going to be here for two days before I go back to the mainland." Chase nodded. They agreed to meet at the clinic again tomorrow, and Hikari watched as his peachy head of hair disappeared further into town.


	2. Chapter 2

Inside the restaurant, she was greeted by the same bubbly waitress. "Welcome back! Are you feeling hungry this time?" Hikari gently patted her stomach and gave in. "I suppose I could go for something to eat. What's on the menu?" She asked as she gave a friendly smile.

She would give as nice of a first impression as she could. As she took a seat at an empty table, she smirked in amusement. She didn't know why she was worrying over a first impression. In about twenty-four hours everyone would know why she was really here anyways. She really couldn't stand places like this…

It had been nearly thirty minutes and Hikari was getting agitated. Just how long did it take an empty restaurant to make a simple plate of spaghetti? Then again, it was a dinky little restaurant. What more did she expect? In the city, she was used to everything blowing past her. It was a culture shock to be in such a relaxed, slow-paced environment.

Perhaps she was more irritated than she should have been, but her hormones had reign of her for now. When the waitress came back out, her expression caused Hikari to stiffen. She was rigid, obviously nervous, but at the same time determined.

"Here's your spaghetti. Let me know how you like it." Maya insisted, practically hovering as Hikari took her first bite. She stilled. What could have gone so wrong with cooking spaghetti? She inwardly cringed, struggling to swallow back the bite she had. It was as if the noodles were undercooked, and the meat was overcooked.

A look of concern etched across Maya's face when Hikari began to fidget. "D-Does it taste okay?!" She clutched onto her apron tightly, her knuckles whitening. "It's fine." Hikari quickly insisted, trying not to humiliate the poor girl. Maya beamed at her comment, then rushed off excitedly to leave her to finish her meal.

Hikari twirled her fork around in her food, but had no intention of eating anymore of it. She could already feel her stomach revolting against her decision of eating the spaghetti. Instead, she begrudgingly paid for her poor quality meal and headed to what she presumed to be the 'inn' part of the building. A nicely dressed man named Jake booked her for the weekend and handed her a room key.

"It's the best room we have. I'm sure you'll like it." He said with a lopsided grin, gesturing towards a hallway.

After thanking the man, Hikari headed back to her assigned room. Small, poorly decorated, and boring, but at least it was clean. Just the sight of the bed in the corner soothed her. Seemingly all at once she felt the weight of the day bearing down on her, and she couldn't help but to remove her shoes and tuck under the blankets. With a yawn, she allowed herself to take a nap to recuperate.

Her peace didn't last more than an hour at most. She woke to terrible stomach cramps, and the feeling of bile rising in the back of her throat. She threw herself to the tiny bathroom in her room, upchucking the contents of her stomach. Her hands shook, covered in a cold, clammy sweat. She groaned as her stomach continued to roll, not even giving her a moment's rest. She rested her cheek on the cold floor, hoping it would bring her comfort.

As her eyes closed, she wondered if maybe this was all just a terrible nightmare. Mother had always warned her about pretty eyes when drinking alcohol, and look at her now. She was curled up on the floor of a cramped bathroom, hurling up what felt like her stomach itself, and four months pregnant with a child that was never supposed to happen.

A whimper escaped her as she brought a hand over her eyes, tears beginning to spill in her misery. What was she doing with herself? Her job took up most of her life, and that was the way she liked it. She had always been a hard worker. Why was it that she just had to go to the bar that night?

She laid there for a good while, sniveling. She felt so immature. She couldn't be like this anymore, not when she was supposed to be a mother. Hikari sat up, pushing away all of the worries and concerns that bogged down her mind. She needed to focus on what was best for her health right now. Her health and the baby's health, she mentally corrected. As she rubbed her eyes clear of tears, she gathered her thoughts.

Usually, her bouts of nausea would end after puking the first time. She had thrown up three times already and still felt no relief. Surely she couldn't have gotten food poisoning? She managed to make her way back out of the bathroom to retrieve her cellphone, but was sent scurrying back to gag up nothing but stomach bile. She was certain there was something wrong now.

In a normal situation, she would have gone to her medicine cabinet to take some anti-nausea pills. However, she didn't bring any of those things with her for her trip to the island. The only solution she could think of was… "Hello?" She croaked, fighting back hormone induced tears that still threatened to spill.

"Hikari? Is that you? What's wrong?" Chase's voice was quick to respond from the other end of the phone. His voice caused her words to hitch in her throat. It was as if his voice alone encouraged her to break down her guard and cry out all her stress. "I'm sorry. I don't want to bother you-but… I'm sick. I-I think I ate something bad and I just keep throwing up. I didn't know what else to do, so I called you. I'm just scared for the baby." Her voice quivered as she spoke, and she had to swallow back the bile rising in her throat again.

"Did you eat at the restaurant? Shit, of course. I forgot to warn you. I'll be there in a few minutes." She barely managed to say thank you before he hung up, already on his way to the inn.

Fingers mashed into a phone furiously, dialing a certain bubbly little waitress. Chase fumed as he rushed over to Harmonica Town, knowing he would need to get medicine from Jin before he went to Hikari. When he heard the phone click as Maya picked up, he didn't give her a chance to speak. "You fucking idiot!" He spat, hearing her sharp intake of breath at his words.

"I told you not to cook without Yolanda! How many times do you have to make someone sick before you learn?!" He demanded. "Wh-what do you mean? Is that woman sick? Is it my fault?" Maya asked in a panic. He could hear her voice thicken as if she were about to cry. He didn't want to deal with her right now.

"Clean up your god damn mess, Maya. Get stomach medicine from Jin yourself, and tell him it's for Hikari. Be back at the inn within ten minutes or so help me…" He didn't bother finishing his sentence before he ended the call.

About fifteen minutes after her call, Hikari heard a knock at her room door. As she lifted her head from the cold floor, she heard him speak. "Hikari, it's Chase." She pulled herself to her feet, making her way to the door. She was greeted by a sympathetic face, a bottle of medicine, and a glass of water. "Hey… You mind if I come in for a moment?" Chase made his way in when she gave him a nod.

He set down the medicine bottle on the nightstand after taking out a pill. "I completely forgot to warn you about Maya. She has a record for making people sick with her cooking. My boss Yolanda won't fire her no matter how many times it happens. She thinks she can actually teach her to be a good cook."

When Chase turned around, Hikari had begun to double over, her hand laid on her stomach. "Here, take this. See if you can keep it down." He quickly came to her side, walking her over to the bed to sit before handing her the pill and glass of water. She swallowed it down with a grimace, pressing her hand over her mouth as she already felt a churn in her stomach.

She forced it back down, letting out a heavy breath she didn't realize she had been holding. "Thank you…" She whispered, looking up to him.

The bed shifted as Chase sat next to her, his hand hesitating over her back, then dropping back down to his side. "How about I stay here till you feel better? You look pretty rough." She gave him a pained smile, but her amusement showed in her eyes.

"I don't think I want you to stay now since you called me ugly." Chase grinned back at her, chuckling. "That's too bad. I could have helped you hold your hair back while you puke. Seems like you haven't been doing a good enough job on your own."

Hikari's eyes widened, and she as she reached to check her hair, Chase snickered. "I'm kidding. Your hair is fine. A little sweaty, but fine." He murmured, giving her a teasing smile. Hikari let out a sigh, but couldn't help but smile back. Her eyes closed as her stomach cramped up on her once more. She adjusted herself to lean back on the pillow on her bed, hoping to give herself some relief.

"This is humiliating, you know." She whispered. "I wanted to be professional about this whole ordeal. I wanted to prove to myself and everyone that I could be strong enough to handle this. But… here I am, having to ask for help yet again." She laughed bitterly to herself, her face screwing together in anguish.

Chase frowned, hunching forwards to set his elbows on his knees. He was awful at consoling people. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't be spilling my stresses out to you." Hikari said, seeing his unease. She rubbed her stomach as if to soothe her pains. "You should always be able to have someone to rely on. Especially when… you're pregnant." Chase looked up at her sheepishly, offering that as the best comfort he could give.

Hikari stared at him. He shifted, and she grinned. "What?" He demanded, making a fit of giggles escape her. "You're terrible at this." She tried to control the giggles that kept escaping her. They made her stomach ache, but she couldn't help but laugh at his flustered expression.

"Yeah, well… I don't usually deal with situations like this." Chase huffed, looking to a wall, the floor, just anywhere away from her amused smirk. "Thank you, Chase. For staying to make sure I'm okay, and for not running away when I showed up today." He glanced back at her, momentarily dazed by the sweet smile she was giving him.

For a moment, he realized that she was just as beautiful as he remembered. If only he had met her under normal circumstances, maybe he could have done things properly. "You're welcome…" He spoke in a softer voice, his eyes flickering away before he embarrassed himself.

Once Hikari's stomach stopped its rampage, Chase stood in preparation to leave. "If you need me, you can call again. Otherwise, I've gotta head over to my evening job at the local bar." Hikari shuffled behind him as he walked to the door. He opened it, then looked back at her. "If you're hungry later, the bar will be the only place open. I can cook for you if you come."

She grimaced at the mention of food, and he smirked. "Try not to puke again. See you later, Hikari." He did it on purpose, saying her name in that lower tone of voice. He was probably just trying to lighten the mood between them, she thought. He left her standing by the door, fighting a silly grin that threatened to spread.

If only she had met him under different circumstances.

It really was astounding how her pregnant body worked. Who knew that after puking half of the day she could be starving again in a matter of a few hours? She was intimidated by the thought of eating again, but she wasn't going to allow herself to starve, no matter how ridiculous it was that she was already hungry. She was grateful, however, that she didn't have freakish cravings like some women.

There was one week when she just could not eat enough chicken. She didn't remember exactly how many bags of chicken nuggets, breasts, and thighs she ate, but she definitely remembered puking it up after every single meal. It was cruel, really, to unbearably crave something so seemingly delicious just to have it taste god awful on the way back out.

Tonight was one of those nights, but she refused to eat chicken for fear of upchucking again that day. She didn't feel like putting herself through that misery again. She laid on her side for a time, trying to keep her thoughts off of food for as long as she could. She couldn't fight it. It was nearly nine o'clock and she was putting on her shoes to head for the local bar.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :)


	3. Chapter 3

Thought it was dark outside, the town was surprisingly well lit. She even saw a few fireflies scattered around. Was it that close to summer already? She walked slow, enjoying the ocean breeze as she made her way through the town.

If she had been paying more attention, she might have heard the man walking past the corner of the clinic at the same time as her. Instead, she collided straight into his shoulder. "Oh!" She gasped, taking a staggered step back as she held a hand over her throbbing nose that had rammed straight into his shoulder.

"I'm so sorry!" She dropped her hand from her nose, reaching to touch the man's arm lightly. "Are you okay?"

The startled man looked her over, then beamed. "Never better." He turned to face her, gesturing to her nose. "Didn't hurt you, did I? My shoulder isn't too soft." He laughed, his eyes practically sparkling.

Hikari couldn't help but smile back at him, finding his happiness contagious. "It's a bit sore, but I'm a big girl, I'll be okay." She found herself brushing her fingers through her hair as she spoke.

"I don't think I've seen you around here before… I would remember a cute girl like you. It's suspicious. I've decided! I have to take you in for questioning over a late night dinner, that is, if the lady hasn't eaten already." The man brought his forefinger to his chin, eyeing her in faux suspicion.

His charisma earned a blush and a laugh from Hikari. It wasn't everyday she was blatantly flirted with, and he was quite the charming individual. "Maybe I have, maybe I haven't. Maybe this girl wants to remain a mystery." Hikari tucked her chin slightly, looking up at him through her eyelashes with a coy smile before walking past him.

She sauntered off, heading towards the bar like she had intended. She could hear the footsteps of the man catching up behind her. "My name's Kasey, what's yours, mystery girl?"

Hikari rolled her eyes with a grin. "Let's just stick with 'mystery girl' for now." She figured Kasey was the persistent type of man, and it would just take a little extra effort on her part to make sure he understood that she wasn't looking for a relationship right now. Kasey walked beside her casually, peeking over at her occasionally to see if he could catch her looking at him.

"I could always make up a name for you, you know. How about Molly? You look like a Molly."

"Whatever works for you, Kasey." She waved a hand dismissively, seeing what looked like the local bar across the bridge in front of them. Kasey quickly jumped in front of Hikari, walking backwards to keep her pace. "Say it again." He urged excitedly, a broad grin on his face. "Say what?"

"My name!"

"There's no reason to." She almost laughed again at his overly exuberant behavior. "Oh come on. How about this, you say it one more time, and I'll buy you ice cream." Kasey bribed, stopping and stretching his arms out wide when they were at the center of the bridge. Hikari was forced to stop. She peered up at him, her lips pursed as she considered his offer.

Ice cream was the one thing she had yet to throw up, and besides, who turned down free ice cream? "Fine, Kasey." She gave in to the man's offer. He smiled triumphantly, then reached for her hand as he bowed steeply. "This way, my lady."

When she hesitated to take his hand, she caught him tilting his head up to peek at her. Hikari giggled for a moment, then took his hand. "You're ridiculous." She sighed in defeat, letting him eagerly guide her to the bar. When they walked in, she was greeted by a pleasant, warm atmosphere.

She could smell the alcohol being served, but it wasn't strong enough to gag her like the bars on the mainland. Though the bar was rather bland compared to the extravagant ones she had been to before, this one had a certain charm to it.

"Hayden! I want a large ice cream for the lady!" Kasey loudly announced to the whole bar, turning everyone's attention to the two that just entered. Hikari's face burst into flames and she covered her face with her hand, wishing she could shrivel up in a hole. "What was that for?!" She hissed in embarrassment, pinching Kasey's side with her free hand.

"Boy, you know damn well we don't serve ice cream here." Hayden said, setting down the glass he had been cleaning. "How about I bring you all the cherries I get over the summer? I know you have some back there." Kasey shot back, dragging Hikari towards to empty bar stools. He graciously helped her onto a stool, then sat beside her. "Deal. Hope you realize who got the short end of the stick on this one, kid." Hayden said gruffly, leaning on the counter with his burly arms.

"I think, this time, you're the one who ended up with the short stick." Kasey winked, grinning at the middle aged man. Hayden shook his head, then turned his gaze back to the corner of the kitchen behind the bar. "Mind grabbing the ice cream from the back?"

Hikari followed his gaze, then froze as she locked eyes on a less than pleased Chase. Oh god, she had nearly forgotten in the midst of her embarrassment. She felt her cheeks heating up as she turned her eyes quickly back to the counter in front of her. "Sure…" Chase dryly replied, walking to another room in the back of the bar.

What would Chase think of her now? Here she was being brought into a bar by a man. As if their one night stand wasn't enough, surely now he had his assumptions about what kind of a woman she was. Oh, and, did she forget to mention? She was pregnant for god's sake! She let out a heavy sigh, then was nudged gently by an elbow.

"Why the long face?" Kasey questioned, laying his head on his arms so he could look up at her while her head was drooped forwards.

Hikari sat up, drumming her fingers on the counter once as she gave him a small smile. "Nothing, just tired." She lied, then rested her cheek in the palm of her hand. "Hm, that's no good. What can I do to keep the lady awake?" He thought out loud, his finger arching out to poke lightly against her arm.

"Nothing. Women need their sleep. Especially pregnant ones." An edged voice spoke, and Chase appeared holding the bowl of ice cream that had been requested. He approached the two, setting the bowl in front of Hikari as he gave Kasey a sharp look. Hikari stiffened, her eyes narrowing.

There was no reason for him to say something like that. Kasey's eyebrow arched, pulling himself up straight as he sneaked a glance at Hikari's slightly protruding stomach.

"And bartenders should mind their business instead of nosing in the customer's business." Hikari slowly spoke, making sure Chase heard each and every word. Chase's glare turned to Hikari, though less harsh than the one he had given Kasey. "I believe… it is my business." Chase's voice lowered, keeping other nosey people from listening in. "Please, tell me how my taking an offer for ice cream is your business." Hikari visibly seethed, her hormones making her ready to snap.

Hayden cleared his throat, and he eyed the two quarreling. "I think it's best to take your arguments somewhere else outside the building." He warned, his arms folding across his chest.

Chase untied his apron, setting it on the counter as he walked out of the kitchen. He took hold of Hikari's arm, hauling her out of her stool and outside of the bar. "Just what the hell do you think you're doing?" Hikari demanded once they were outside.

"Saving your ass from the local flirt. Do you really think he's just a 'nice guy'? He's bedded at least three of the girls here already. You'd just be another hole in his god damn belt." Chase snapped, whipping around and taking a few steps away from her as he ran a hand through his hair.

Hikari fumed, her fists clenching at her sides. "Do you think I'm that easy? I have no desire to fuck some random guy I just met!" When Chase turned around and looked at her incredulously, she bit her tongue and took a long breath through her nose. "I was drunk." She defended poorly, earning a scoff from him. "Because that makes me feel better about the whole damn thing!"

"It was different then!"

"How was it any different?"

"Because you were different. It was fucking magical, okay?" Hikari felt tears well up in her eyes, her anger getting the better of her. "I haven't met a single person that made me feel the way you did that night." She brought a hand up to rub away a stray tear. "I know it was just a one night stand, so I didn't expect anything more from you. I figured we would go our separate ways. Then I ended up pregnant with your baby and-and…" She stopped herself, a small snivel coming from her.

Chase let out a heavy sigh, his anger dropping from his face as he frowned. "Hikari… I'm not the man you might think I am. I will take responsibility for my actions, though." He stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Anyways… Just don't hang out with Kasey too much, okay?" Hikari sniffled one last time, then nodded. "Fine, I didn't have any interest anyways. I was just hungry and he offered me ice cream…" She sulked as she folded her arms delicately.

Chase sighed in relief, offering her a half smile. "I'll cook something for you. My treat. Let's go back in." He propped the door open for her, and she went inside to return to her seat. While Chase went back to work with cooking, Kasey studied Hikari. "Are you really pregnant?" He asked, his knee bouncing as an absentminded habit. "Yes, I am pregnant. Four months." Hikari answered, biting her spoon lightly as she thought.

"Damn, you're not as round as I'd have thought four months would look like. You should try modeling for pregnant ladies." Kasey smiled brightly, obviously no longer distracted by the fact that she had a baby and a lover for all he knew. She gaped at him for a moment, stupefied that he could still be so daring. "For the love of god, Kasey, would you shut up?" Chase groaned, growing more irritated the more he heard his voice.

"You sure are concerned over this girl, Chase." Kasey smirked over to him. "Yo! Kasey, Chase, Gill, what's up!" An excited voice boomed. There was a loud smacking sound of a hand slapping into Kasey's back. Kasey lurched forwards with a yelp, and he instantly swiveled around to face a blue haired man. "Why do you have to hit so hard?" He asked in exasperation, holding his hand on his back.

"I can never have an evening of peace…" A whisper of despair came from a few seats over. Hikari glanced over to see an annoyed looking man, a book laid in front of him and a glass of wine to the side.

"Luke, where've you been?" A soft female voice came from further to the left. An exotic dancer sashayed over, her hips naturally flaunted as she walked. "Sorry, sorry. Pops needed help with repairs before I left. We had to patch the holes in the roof from the storm." The blue haired man apologized, taking her in his arms and giving her a small peck.

Hikari started shoveling down her ice cream, partially because she was having a hot flash and because she couldn't stand seeing other couples affectionate with each other while she… well, while her romance life was pretty much destroyed. Who would want a woman with a baby from a one night stand?

"Here, this has a lot of nutrients so try to keep it down." Chase's voice interrupted her moping and she looked up, seeing a box lunch. It was filled to the brim with food, but not just any food. It looked like artisan food. She wasn't sure why she started crying. Maybe it was hormones, the genuine care in his eyes that touched her, or her depression over her shitty love life.

It was probably all three.

Chase stared with wide eyes, his arm frozen even after she took the box lunch. "Chase, you jerk, what did you do?" The exotic woman exclaimed, rushing over to Hikari's side and resting a hand on her side as she glared at him. "I didn't do anything!" He threw his hands up.

"Are you okay? Did he say something rude? He does that so often, you know." The woman murmured, petting down Hikari's hair soothingly. She normally didn't like strangers touching her, but this time she was too distracted by her own emotions to protest. Hikari picked up one a sausage, inspecting it closer through teary eyes. She realized he had cut it into a little octopus.

"This is so cute…" She sniveled, tears streaking down her cheeks. The blue haired man's laughter belted out, and he nearly doubled over. "Luke!" The woman exclaimed in disapproval, giving him a look.

"I'm sorry, I don't know why I'm crying." Hikari held her face in her hands, feeling even more embarrassed than she had before. She felt gentle pats on her stomach from the woman. "That's hormones for you. It isn't your fault, sweetie. My cousin Helen recently had a baby too, and I was with her through majority of it."

"How did you know she was pregnant?" Kasey asked, stunned that she knew without having to ask. "Look at her stomach, Kasey. Tell me she isn't pregnant." The woman asked in a tone that plainly said 'dumb ass'. Kasey shrugged, standing from his stool. "Look, some girls just have a little bit of pudge. I wasn't going to say anything." He waved his hand dismissively, then headed for the door. "I've gotta go back to the farm, see you guys later."

"Finally." Chase mumbled, then headed to the back of the kitchen to begin cleaning. Hayden picked up the empty glasses of the bar, cleaning them as he started up a conversation with the man a few seats over. "Gill, how's that job on the mainland looking?" He asked, inciting a weary sigh from the man. "Father still disapproves, of course.

He wants me to take his place, but that won't come for quite some time. If I'm going to be mayor one day I'd like to help the town grow. I think this corporation could help us do that." Gill thumbed a page in his book as he answered. Hayden's lips tugged down into a thoughtful frown. "I don't know, some things are better left untouched by the city. Maybe I'm just old fashioned."

While the two men engaged in a more in depth conversation, the woman took Kasey's spot beside Hikari, her bangles clacking as she moved. "My name is Selena, I work as the dancer here." Her lips curled up in a friendly manner. "What're you on this little island for? We don't get many visitors." Hikari hesitated, wondering if it would be best to avoid the truth for now.

"I'm visiting, taking a break from city life." She murmured, toying with the octopus sausage in her fingers. She would feel bad if she ate it, so she set it back in the box lunch, choosing to eat the other parts first. "Where's your little baby's daddy? Did he have to stay home for work?"

Before Hikari had to worry about how to answer that question, Luke came up behind Selena and kissed her shoulder blade. "Let's go home, Sel. I'm wore out." He rested his forehead on her shoulder, and she gave an annoyed sigh. "I'm talking right now, can't you wait five minutes?" She turned in her stool, giving him a sassy look. Luke glanced up to her, grinning slightly before he leaned in to whisper in her ear.

Hikari could only imagine what he said, watching as Selena's cheeks darkened. Selena playfully slapped his shoulder, but couldn't stop the coy grin that spread from his words. "Fine, fine. Hikari, it was nice to meet you. I hope I see you again." Selena nodded to her, waving before she was led off by her eager lover.

It was quiet in the bar now. Hayden and Gill continued their conversation, and Chase was still cleaning up in the back. Hikari figured it was almost time for her to head back to the inn. The rest of the box lunch was plenty filling, though it gave her a twinge of nausea. What meal didn't give her that feeling nowadays? She pushed the empty box lunch forwards, sliding off of the stool to prepare to leave.

"Hikari, just wait a few minutes and I'll walk you back." She heard Chase call from the kitchen. "All right." She yawned, stretching her arms out before sitting back in her stool.

In just a few more minutes Chase came to the other side of the counter, his apron draped over his arm. The two left the bar, walking side by side in a closer proximity than they had at the first of the day. "It's been a hell of a day…" Chase muttered, obviously weary from today's events. Hikari hummed in agreement, glancing over to him after a moment. "I didn't expect you to be so overly protective." She teased.

"What—for stopping Kasey from trying to get up your dress?" Chase sputtered, then sighed when he realized she was only harassing him. "Don't get so worked up, you might start blushing!" Hikari giggled, reaching out to lightly push his shoulder. Chase grumbled to himself, looking away from her in shame that he allowed himself to fall into her trap. She smiled, her eyes lingering for a moment before looking ahead again.

"Thank you for the food, it was really good. You're talented." She complimented, trying to be nice to smooth over her toying with him.

Chase looked back to her with a genuine smile. "You think so? Well, tomorrow after we visit Jin I can cook for you again. Harmonica Town will be closed, so you don't have much choice unless you'd want to go hungry."

"Where will you cook for me?"

"My house, since both the restaurant and bar will be closed."

"Oh! How forward of you, I didn't think you were that kind of man." Hikari brought her fingers to her lip in faux astonishment, looking to him with wide eyes. "Never mind, I think you'll be okay on your own." Chase corrected. Hikari laughed at his embarrassment, then stopped when she realized they were already at the inn. Had the walk really gone by that quickly?

She turned to him, her eyes glinting in amusement. "That sounds nice, Chase. I'd be happy to have you cook for me again."

The two stood silent, both hesitating. "Well, I guess I'll-"

"Let's start over." Hikari's eyes widened when she heard his words that interrupted her own. "I'm sorry?" She asked, her brow furrowing in confusion. Chase's lips curved up into a half smile. "I think we got off on the wrong foot. Let's get to know each other because we want to, not because we're forced to. It'd be a shame if we were stuck in this limbo because of the baby." His hand went to rub the back of his neck again.

He looked almost intimidated, as if she were going to shut him down.

It was almost as if he was saying 'Hey, let's try to make this a relationship down the road.' He was right, to a degree. It would be best for a child to grow up with parents in a decent relationship. However, there were so many reasons to not start over. They had completely separate lives. She was settled in the city, comfortable with her job and apartment.

He was obviously rooted on this island, working two jobs day and night. If they tried to make this relationship something more, it would only cause stress and heartache later on.

"Yeah, that sounds really nice." What?

The words came out despite her concerns. For a moment she panicked, ready to retract her words. If it weren't for Chase's smile, she just might have done so. She couldn't believe he would look so content after just that, whereas she was starting to sweat because of the mere thought of possibly forming a relationship with him. She couldn't bring herself to tear the smile off of his face.

"Good. I'll let you get some sleep. Remember, we meet tomorrow at ten at the clinic." They bid their farewells, and once more she watched him as he disappeared out of town. All at once she felt her energy draining. She was too exhausted to worry now. She went into the inn, retreating to the comfort of sleep in her blankets. For some reason, she slept better that night than she had in weeks.


	4. Chapter 4

At nine o'clock, Hikari was woken by a stirring in her stomach. She groggily sat up, thinking it was nausea. She waited, prepared to rush to the bathroom if necessary. Instead, the stirring continued at random intervals. She leaned back slowly, resting her hands on her stomach. She couldn't feel it on her hands, but she could feel it inside.

Then, she realized. Her lips pulled into a bright smile. "Is that you, little boy?" She whispered, her hand rubbing circles over her bump. It was her first time experiencing the mysterious shifts in her belly. She was almost stirred to tears.

She was made further aware of the realness of the infant growing inside her. Not the fact that it was a child conceived out of marriage, one that she didn't plan for, but that it was her own precious creation she was nurturing.

Hikari laid there for a while, speaking softly to the infant inside her. She had read that a baby could recognize their mother's voice, even while still in the womb. She wanted her baby to know her before he even met her. She was so distracted that she failed to keep an eye on the time, and at 9:45 she flung herself out of bed to hurriedly get dressed.

She was panting by the time she made it to the clinic, winded from the rush. "Almost late." Chase said, waiting for her under the overhang. "Sorry about that." Hikari smiled sheepishly as he held the door for her. Jin was already waiting at the desk, finishing up what appeared to be paperwork. "Perfect timing, I was just finishing the report." Jin said, adjusting his glasses as he looked up to them.

He stood, tapping the papers on the desk to straighten them. "You should thank me, I don't work on Sundays but I adjusted for you two." He said, bringing one paper to the top of the stack and setting it on the counter for them to read. He put a finger on a certain part of the paper as they approached the counter.

"This is the percentage that Chase is the father." Jin explained as he withdrew his hand. Hikari was silent, the 99.9% glaring up at her. Chase cleared his throat, but seemed to be handling it better than yesterday. "Right…" He rubbed the back of his neck once more. "Well… That's that, then." He took the paper off of the top of the stack, lifting it up as his eyes stayed locked onto it.

"Miss Hikari, I assume you're taking proper care of yourself? Your body is naturally much weaker now. Be sure to take your prenatal vitamins and eat enough for two." Doctor Jin instructed as he rose from his seat behind the desk.

"Yes, I've been visiting a doctor on the mainland for regular check-ups." Hikari reassured, to which the doctor nodded. "Good. Then I must ask you two to leave. I'd like to return home to my wife." He ushered them out the door, locking up the building behind them. He bid them farewell, and left them standing in front of the inn.

Chase folded the papers before he looked up to Hikari. "Let's head to my house. I can make you breakfast and we can talk about the baby." She felt nervousness creeping over her as he led her out of the town. She didn't feel like the inevitable discussion would end well.

Chase's house was smaller than she had imagined. She was sure that her apartment was nearly the same size. He gestured for her to have a seat at the small, two person table a few feet from the kitchen. "Anything you don't like to eat?" He asked as he continued to the kitchen, pulling out cookware from his cabinets.

"Pork and kale." Hikari grimaced at the latter. Chase chuckled and went to his fridge. "Who likes kale anyways?"

As he started to cook, Hikari cleared her throat and laced her fingers together, her hands resting on the table. "So… as I said before, I think I would be more than capable of taking care of the baby on the mainland. I just need some financial support to-"

"Hikari." Chase's voice cleanly cut her off as he looked back to her. "You're not raising our baby on your own. I am taking responsibility for him too." It was a momentary shock to hear the words 'our baby' leaving his mouth. She let out a strained sigh, her hands clenching tighter together. "I don't see how that's possible considering how far apart we live. Both of us are settled into our jobs, as well." The oven clicked on as Chase began cooking.

"We'll share him. You get him for a certain amount of time, then I get him."

"That won't work when the baby is just an infant. He needs me most during that time."

"You'll be on maternity leave during that time, right? You can come here during that time."

"I could do that, but what happens when my maternity leave is over? He'll still need me until he's weaned off of breast milk, which won't be until he's nearly a year old."

"They make formula for that." Chase shrugged, casting a glance back at her once more. "I can buy the formula and you can leave me with as much… natural milk as you can." Hikari shook her head with a growing frown. "Formula gives babies stomach aches, and it isn't as healthy." She could have sworn she heard him chuckle. "I don't think we can be picky in this situation."

Hikari felt herself growing frustrated. This was impossible. Her stubbornness was screaming at her to insist that she could damn well be picky if she wanted to. It was her baby, after all. She was only getting riled up by her thoughts at this point. Not to mention she was feeling a hot flash coming on. "Fine, we'll consider this good enough for now." She laid her palms on the table, stretching them out. "I'm going to have the baby on the mainland. My parents want to be there. Do you know if yours would want to come?"

Chase paused. "Don't have any, so you don't have to worry about that." His voice was quieter this time. "Oh, I'm sorry, I assumed…" She was quick to apologize, but he shook his head. "It's fine. It was a long time ago, I barely remember them." He set aside his cooking utensils, bringing over two plates of blueberry pancakes. He had added the extra blueberries onto her plate on the side.

"Thank you." She smiled, then blushed as her stomach noised its eagerness at the sight of the food. Chase snickered and sat across from her. "If you're still hungry after this, let me know and I'll cook more." Hikari fought the warmth that spread in her chest at his care. If she were to have been in a relationship with him, at least she would have never gone hungry.

While they ate, Hikari found herself watchfully learning his expressions as they made small talk. His brows would narrow when he thought, and his lips would show a hint of a curl when their eyes met, as if he were going to smile. His eyes never ceased to cut through her focus, leaving her frantically trying to recollect the train of thoughts she had. When she stammered under his piercing gaze, Chase would smirk and dart his eyes down to his food for a brief moment.

It was really too much. She couldn't let herself get caught up in this strange feeling attempting to claw its way to the surface. There was no way it would work between them, their lives were far too different.

She felt her stomach tighten in what felt more like nerves, and not nausea. She set down her fork, letting out a contented sigh as she held a hand on her stomach.

"Thank you, it was really good." Hikari said, taking her plate as she stood and walked to the kitchen. She was deftly cut off by Chase as he stepped out from his seat, shifting so he halted her path. "I can handle it." He took the plate from her hands, and washed both her plate and his in the sink. Hikari pouted, her hands resting on her hips."It's the least I could do for all you've done for me this weekend."

He ignored her protests as he set the plates on a rack to dry, then wiped his hands clean.

"If you keep insisting, I'll have you clean my entire house." Chase warned, giving her a grin. "I might just do it, you know. I see those cobwebs in the corners." Hikari pointed specifically towards the corner next to the door that led to his bedroom.

Chase peered over in the direction of her finger, then pushed her finger down. "There's nothing there. Let's just go outside." He led her out of the house before her keen eyes could pick on any other dust particle she found, causing Hikari to have to bite back a laugh.

When they were outside, Chase's hands stuffed into his pockets. "Right now, we're in Flute Fields. The people living here sell stuff for farms, mostly. There are two other people that live over by the watermill, but I don't know them as well as Luke or Gill." He explained as he led her up the hill. Hikari watched the windmill turn in the distance, a healthy breeze churning the fans.

Chase stopped at the top of the hill, and pointed up towards the sky. "The top of the hill is called Moon Hill because you can see the moon, even during the day. See?"

Hikari followed his finger towards the faint outlining of the moon, and her eyes widened in shock. She hadn't seen the moon so visible in the day before. Then again, she didn't take much time to look up to the sky in the city. She wasn't sure if she would be able to see it as clearly as she could now, anyways.

The city was full of lights that blotted out the night sky. "It's not something you see in the city, is it? I remember from when I was in school there." Chase said, earning a half smile from Hikari.

"Maybe not, but being in the city is much more beneficial. There's plenty of job opportunities, stores are everywhere, technology is more advanced, and there are countless people."

"It's lonely." Chase murmured, his eyes wandering over the rolling hills where cattle grazed. Hikari's brow arched as she looked over to him. "There's something about being out here that makes me appreciate life more. A few years ago, I thought the same as you. I wanted to be part of the rush of the city, letting life flow by me as I tried to find my place in society." His voice trailed off towards the end as that narrowed brow appeared.

Chase didn't finish his thought. Instead, he shut his mouth, and turned back to look at her. "But I suppose you have your reasons for liking the city. Just don't knock this island too hard till you really know it." He finished, then headed towards the bridge they had crossed an hour or two ago. "This way, I'll show you some of the little beaches on the island."


	5. Chapter 5

He was the perfect tour guide. He watched to make sure Hikari didn't get winded, and took breaks when he thought she needed them. Chase led her down a steep hill towards a beach, where they removed their shoes to let the waves roll over their feet. He didn't say anything more about his time in the city, and instead he asked questions about her life.

"Why were you there that night? At the bar, I mean." Chase asked after some time, withdrawing his foot from the water to poke his toe into the sand. The question caught her off guard. She was held down by those dulled purple eyes, and she found herself wondering if she would ever see them really light up again.

"I found out that my father had cancer." Hikari's voice was weaker than she had intended it to be. She cleared her throat, then looked back out to the waves as they crawled up the shore and over her toes. "He has terminal liver cancer. He doesn't have much longer left to live. Hell, he might not even be alive long enough to see his grandson."

She jumped when she felt a warm hand on her back, her head turning up to meet his gaze. She stifled back a choke, her lips pressing into a thin line as she flickered her eyes away from his. She couldn't handle the sympathy and comfort he seemed to give her in just one expression. "You know you said that you weren't the man I thought you were, but you keep contradicting yourself." She whispered when she could control her voice.

Chase couldn't help but sigh, dragging his gaze back to their feet. "I'm no prince, Hikari." His hand dropped, but not before his fingers could linger across her lower back. Hikari ignored him, slowly beginning to learn that he would only contradict his words with his kind actions. She crouched down, sticking her palms into the sand and digging them in. When the next wave came rushing in, she felt the tickle of shell fragments brushing past the back of her hand.

She took a moment to collect herself, then stood straight once more. "So, what do you do for fun on this island anyways? Seems pretty boring." She asked as she flicked her hands dry as best she could. She watched as Chase's mouth opened, then clamped back shut.

He could only smirk in response. "Not much, honestly. On the weekends I stay home or visit friends. We don't have the same kind of entertainment options like on the mainland. Sometimes we hold festivals, but there aren't any this weekend."

Hikari's lips pursed in a pout. "I hope you have something we can do. I don't want to go back to the inn and be bored for the rest of the day." Chase reached over to ruffle her hair, prying his feet out of the wet sand. "Then there's someone I need to introduce you to. She's sort of the closest thing I have to a family." He said with a small smile on his face. Hikari's brow arched, and she followed him after they put their shoes back on.

She noticed as they walked that he was leading her back to Harmonica Town. "I thought you said that Harmonica Town was closed on Sundays?" She asked, her hand resting on her stomach. "Yes, but since some people live in their business, they keep the doors open." Chase answered. Hikari felt her stomach fluttering again, and her fingers grazed over the spot she felt it strongest.

It was almost as if the baby was responding to their voices, and she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"You know… this morning, and again just now, I've felt what I think is the baby moving around." Hikari said as she turned her smile up to Chase. He stopped, his hand reaching out to feel her belly as proof. She giggled and shook her head, patting his hand. "It's too soon for you to feel him." Chase withdrew his hand, shrugging. "I honestly know nothing about pregnancy." He admitted, his hands stuffing into his pockets.

It wasn't long before they were standing in front of the inn, making Hikari frown in confusion. It must have been apparent on her face. "Yolanda lives here, on the side of the inn customers aren't allowed to go to. So does Maya, the waitress that took your order." Chase explained, letting her inside and guiding her over to the left side of the building. He led her into a hallway, to the furthest door where he knocked.

"Yolanda, it's me, Chase. We've gotta talk." He called through the door.

In a few moments, the door was opened to a short and stout middle aged woman. Her wrinkles donned her face heavily, with her smile lines being the most prominent. "Well hello, girly. Who might you be?" A large grin was tugging up her cheeks as she looked between the two young adults. Hikari saw Chase's hand rub the back of his neck from the corner of her eye.

"My name is Hikari, Chase said good things about you." She bowed her head in greetings, to which the woman scoffed. "Oh please, don't tease an old woman like that. Chase is as stubborn as a mule. I'd be more likely to believe that he had been badmouthing me because I won't give him a raise." She swatted her hand, a chuckle leaving her before she shuffled to the side. "Come in, come in. What is it that you want to talk about, Chase?"

Chase had an amused smirk on his face from her stab at him. "You might want to sit down, old lady. I wouldn't want you falling out on me." He returned her harassment equally as he and Hikari walked into her room. They were led to a small, two person table. Chase chose to stand, insisting that Hikari sit down across from Yolanda. "Oh my, how rare. You must be something for him to be so generous!" Yolanda said in surprise.

"I do have manners." Chase grumbled under his breath, to which Yolanda cackled. "You better. I've been watching after you for long enough that I'd hope I would have rubbed off on you."

"Granny." Chase's serious voice caught her attention, and all traces of teasing left as her eyes flickered back to him. Hikari felt herself getting nervous at his tone and the older woman's reaction. Yolanda glanced over to Hikari when she saw her fidgeting in her seat, and she leaned back slowly. Her eyebrows rose as she folded her stubby arms across her stomach. "Well?" She pushed when Chase hesitated to answer.

"You remember when I came back from the mainland a while back?" He started, his fingers flexing in his pockets. He maintained eye contact with Yolanda, unlike with the older woman at the clinic that he had shied away from. When the woman nodded, Chase gestured to Hikari. "Before I came back, I went out with my classmates to celebrate. That night I met Hikari. We… both had too much to drink, and we spent the night together."

Yolanda's brows tugged together as he continued his story, her face setting on a neutral expression. Hikari could only assume that she was hiding what she was thinking from spilling onto her face. She needed to practice that herself, seeing as she was an open book half of the time.

"She's four months pregnant with my baby." Chase finished, his jaw setting as he waited for her response. Yolanda sat silent, still maintaining a perfect poker face. Hikari could feel the sweat beginning to form on her palms.

"I expect you'll be helping raise the child." Yolanda said slowly, to which Chase nodded. "Yes, I will be."

"And you?" She turned her question to Hikari next. Hikari quickly bobbed her head. "Of course!" She cradled her stomach in her hands reflexively. Yolanda let out a long exhale, sinking further into her chair.

"Well, boy, you've dropped a bomb on me. I know I shouldn't go talking about love in a situation like this, but a child is best raised under parents that love each other. They learn by example, you know." She reminded, strongly hinting her desires for the two of them. Hikari cringed back into her chair, intimidated by what loving each other would entail. She refused to move from her job to this island.

Yolanda seemed as if she read Hikari's thoughts from her reaction. She shook her head, a grimace forming. "At least try to love each other. If not for the baby then for yourselves. No one should be alone forever."

Hikari's gaze fell to the table. She didn't want to argue with the old woman, especially since Chase was so fond of her. Chase accepted the woman's chiding, nodding his head in understanding. "I know, you don't need to worry. We've agreed to get to know each other better under good circumstances."

He glanced to the quiet Hikari, noticing how she clammed up at the mention of love. He fought a grimace. It was hard trying to make her more receiving of the idea. Sure, it was complicated, but he felt like things would work out if both people tried.

But was she as willing to try as he was?

Chase could hear Yolanda making some mention of how she had thought he would end up dating Maya, and he rolled his eyes so hard he thought they would be stuck facing his skull. "That would never happen, Granny."

For the rest of the visit, Hikari listened in as Chase and Yolanda conversed. Yolanda would think of some old embarrassing story to recount, and Chase would protest despite being completely ignored by both women. They didn't leave until two hours later, due to hunger demands.

While they headed back to Chase's house, he seemed much more relaxed than before. Even his eyes seemed a little less dull. "I never asked, but what is it you do for work anyways?" Chase asked once they were back at his house. She hummed as she followed him into the little kitchen area. "I'm a secretary. The manager I worked for recently quit, but they're saying that they have a few potential replacements already."

"What do you do?"

"Paperwork, dealing with clients, scheduling things… Basically anything the manager needs me to do." It wasn't all that fascinating being a secretary. She had no special skills, and she was actually quite envious of those that did. All she could say about herself was that she had good organizational skills, which wasn't as impressive as being skilled enough at what you loved to make a career out of it.

She envied the passion that Chase had for cooking, and even more so his talent at it.

She didn't realize her expression had turned sour until Chase was looking back at her with an eyebrow arched. "Doesn't look like you enjoy it too much." He noted before turning back to continue cooking. Hikari sighed, drawing her finger across the table in random patterns. "I'm good at it, and it pays the bills. What more could I ask for?" She murmured, to which Chase snorted.

"You ever thought of doing something that interests you?" He inquired. Hikari let out a short laugh, her gaze flickering to the table. "It's not that easy on the mainland, Chase. Jobs are hard to come by, and even more so the ones that people are actually interested in. The blander a job is, the higher the chance is that someone is hiring." Chase shook his head at her words, stirring the pot of soup in front of him with a bit more aggression than he had before.

"It's not all about the money, Hikari." He stated in a serious voice. "I know people that are broke doing what they love, but they're happier than the rich people doing a job they hate."

"I never said I hated my job."

"But you didn't say you liked it, either."

"God, Chase, not everyone can get a job that they like. It just didn't work like that for me." Chase turned and pointed a large spoon at her. "It can, if you're willing to try hard enough. Tell me anything that you like, something you enjoy whenever you're not working." Hikari rolled her eyes as she huffed.

She leaned back in her chair, meeting Chase's stare before finally throwing her hands up. "I don't know! Painting, I guess," she rushed out the words, watching as Chase began to grin, "but I'm nowhere near good enough to even consider it as a career!"

Chase turned back to the stovetop. "Did you even try?" He questioned, drawing a groan from Hikari. "No, and it's too late to even consider it anyways. I'm done with college, and I wouldn't be able to even if I really wanted to." She just wanted him to drop the subject.

Her hands found themselves on her stomach again, feeling her insides tighten in a small contraction. Hikari took a deep breath, letting it out slowly in hopes to help relax her muscle once more.

Chase seemed to have taken the hint, as he didn't push the issue any further. She was grateful for it. She could tell he itched to talk about it, judging by the way he shifted more than usual. It wasn't much longer before he brought two bowls of soup for their lunch.

This time, he asked her about her painting. The questions came relentlessly, even after they had finished eating. Eventually she turned the tables on him, asking why he was so passionate about food. He clammed up for a moment, his lips pressing together as he flipped his spoon over between his fingers. He seemed to be debating something, and it worried Hikari that she might have asked a touchy question.

"When my parents died, they left me with my aunt back on the mainland. Eventually she couldn't take care of me anymore, so around four years old, Yolanda offered to raise me. I guess you could say I got my love for cooking from her." Chase looked up to Hikari and gave her a smile to ward off any awkwardness she might have had.

Instead he was met with a look of pity, one that he quickly looked away from. "I'm fine, though, of course. I got a full ride to a university for a culinary degree, and came back to work for Yolanda here. I want to repay her for what she's done for me."

Chase's fingers flinched back at the unexpected feeling of Hikari's fingers brushing over his own. He quickly looked up before he relaxed his fingers under hers. "I don't need any sympathy. I'm happy with how my life turned out. Really, I am."

Hikari's grimace softened and she withdrew her hand, but was stopped when his fingers lightly gripped onto hers. "Even with what happened between us." He gave her a soft smile, and she felt her cheeks growing warm. She cleared her throat, and withdrew her hand once more, a bit firmer this time. "'I'm not the man you think I am', he says." She teased, smirking as her eyes fled from his gaze before it would enrapture her.

There was a flicker of disappointment across his face before he sighed, and stood. "Because I'm really not. I'm not some prince." He gathered their dirty dishes, heading to the sink to clean them and his cookware.

Hikari frowned, toying with her fingers. "You don't have to be a prince to be the nice guy I know you are. And don't say you're not! Because you've been nicer to me than anyone I've dated before."

"Sounds like you know how to pick the winners." Chase chuckled, walking back to the table and settling back into his seat. Hikari smirked, leaning forward against the table on her elbows. "Then what does that make you?" She giggled as he paused, his eyes widening slightly when he realized the mistake in his sarcastic wording.

"Obviously the real winner, considering that you're here, and not with the other guys." He said after another moment of contemplation.

Before she could counter his words, her phone began to vibrate in the pocket of her dress. "Sorry- I really need to take this call." Hikari said quickly once she saw 'Mom' written across the screen. She rose from her chair, hurrying to step outside of the house. "Hello?" She said once pressing accept.

"Hikari, I'm sorry to have to call you. I know you said you were going to be visiting that Chase boy during your break. It's your father… He collapsed, and he's not doing very well." Her mother's voice was shaky as she spoke. She sounded so tired. "How bad is it?" Hikari clutched onto her stomach, her brow furrowing as her head was cast down.

"The doctor said his cat scans are looking worse. He's estimating maybe another month to live." Her mother's voice choked for a moment, then a stuttered sigh left her. "I just think you should come see him if you can. Do you have everything settled with Chase?"

"Don't worry about that, mom. I'll be there later tonight, okay?" Hikari reassured her, then ended the call after sharing goodbyes.


	6. Chapter 6

She went back into Chase's house silently, unable to hide her crestfallen demeanor. "I have to go back to the mainland. My dad's doing worse." Her voice was barely loud enough for Chase to catch.

Chase stood from his chair, walking over to her and reaching to hold her upper arms. "Are you okay?" He spoke softly to her, rubbing her arms to try and comfort her. She cradled her arms over her stomach, chewing on her bottom lip to stop it from quivering. "They said he only has about a month to live." She found herself leaning closer to the comforting voice and warmth.

"He might not be able to see his grandson." She looked up to Chase, shuddering as a cold feeling creeped up her spine.

Chase frowned, his thumbs circling against her shoulders. "It's okay to cry." He reached his hand up to pull her forwards by the back of her head. When her face was tucked against his chest, she felt her tears bubbling up. She fought it hard. She didn't want to cry in front of him. She wanted to be strong. Despite these thoughts, her tears began to flow, and following them were poorly contained sobs.

He refrained himself from enveloping her in his arms. He didn't want to have her running off on him just yet. He didn't know what to say to her, but he didn't want to freeze up like he had last time. He could just hug her like this and she'd be okay, right?

Hikari pressed her cheek to his chest, all too aware that his shirt was being soaked with the tears she shed. It was so much harder to compress her emotions in front of Chase, and even more so when her frayed hormones fought against her. Everything was such a mess.

Chase stood, his fingers gliding down the back of her neck through her mussed chestnut hair. His fingers trailed to her cheek, rubbing away the sorrows that spilled from her. He had no words to comfort her, and could only watch as she fell apart against his chest. Finally, his sympathy pushed him to envelope her fragile form in his arms.

It was like a cold bucket of ice thrown onto Hikari. She couldn't let her emotions control her to the point that she fell for the man holding her. When she stepped away, his disapproving frown told her that he wanted for her to stay there, but she couldn't let this continue. This… whatever this was. This flutter in her chest, this warmth his touch brought, this silent pleading his eyes gave her now, as if asking her to return to his arms and let herself go.

Hikari bit her tongue, rubbing the tears from her eyes and cheeks. "I really need to get going. I have to make sure I catch a train before they close." She said, peeking up at him only once. The glimmer in Chase's eyes had dulled again, and he stuffed his hands into his pockets. "Yeah," he sighed, looking as if he was holding back, "I'll get Pascal to take you back to the mainland."

Chase didn't push a conversation as they walked, instead he let her process whatever it was she seemed to be thinking so hard about. She seemed determined to keep things platonic between them, and it irritated him. She seemed so set on believing that things wouldn't work between them that she wasn't giving it a chance.

Last night she had agreed to start over with him, but she was fighting his advances at trying to get to know her. She would allow him normal conversations, or discussions about their baby, but hardly anything outside of those boundaries.

He was a man, too, and his patience was wearing out with her. He could only be so nice. They had seriously clicked that night, better than anyone he had met. Maybe it was the alcohol, but he thought that they could work well together, especially now that they had been tied together by the baby. He wanted to try, but she… she'd rather stay on the mainland with her stable job. And who was he to blame her?

He was basically asking her to uproot her entire life to move to the island with him.

But he'd regret it forever if he didn't try his hardest to convince her to at least try being with him.

In Harmonica Town, Hikari's weariness showed on her face. It took a heavy toll on her to walk such long distances with her infant inside her. They neared the fishing store on the pier, and Hikari turned to thank Chase for walking her so far.

She was startled by the frustration in his eyes as he practically glared down the ship she would leave on. "Hikari," Chase's eyes softened as he looked back to her, his lips tugging down into a frown. He opened his mouth to say more, but his mouth formed a firm line the next moment. Hikari quizzically searched his face, trying to read his conflicted expression.

A moment of silence passed before he let out a sigh, giving her a small smile. "Let's get your boat ticket." He walked past her, heading into the shop. He was mentally cursing himself. He didn't want to rush her into anything. He had a couple of months to convince her that being with him wasn't so bad, there was no need to force her into making a decision now.

Hikari followed behind slowly, observing how the muscles in his back were tensed from whatever was upsetting him. She felt like it would be better if she left him to his thoughts. There was no reason for them to possibly have an argument right as she was about to leave the island.

Pascal agreed without hesitation upon hearing Hikari's situation, and left to prepare his ship for the journey. Hikari and Chase stood on the deck, waiting for the captain to be done readying his ship. Chase had his hands stuffed into his pockets as per usual, his hair being tousled by the ocean wind. Hikari found herself staring at his profile, his eyes locked onto the rolling waves of the ocean.

He truly was gorgeous, even if his eyes were lackluster compared to when they had first met.

A coy grin spread across his face when he caught Hikari staring from his peripheral view. He reached his hand out to her, placing it on the small of her back. He leaned in close to her ear, whispering, "Hey, kitten, want to share a drink?"

Hikari's face lit in flames as she gasped, tucking her head away from him as he blew gently on her ear. He did that on purpose, repeating the exact words he had greeted her with at the bar! She reached out and swatted his arm, then covered her warm cheek with it to hide her blush. She glared at him when he laughed at her, his eyes giving a hint of a sparkle again. Two could play at that game. She smirked and waved her hand dismissively.

"Sorry, but I'm not interested in pretty boys." She turned her nose up as she looked away from him, faking a snobbish attitude. Chase scoffed, "You were already tipsy by the time I talked to you, and you practically attacked me after I offered." He jabbed a finger into her arm. Hikari giggled, glancing up at him in embarrassment. "It was your eyes." She admitted as they locked eyes.

Chase gave her a warm smile, rubbing his thumb across her back. She found her heart nervously thumping under his intense gaze. Look away. Look away before you get caught up in your feelings, she thought, but the moment of worry was drowned out by the thudding in her chest that only grew louder. His fingers were stilled on her back, and his eyes searched her cautiously as he inched closer to her.

Hikari's mind was screaming at her to stop, that she didn't need to start something that would never work out anyways. Why couldn't she free herself from those paralyzing purple hues that sent her heart sprinting? His lips were soft as a whisper on hers, his fingers slightly digging into her back in restraint.

The whisper became stronger, so much so that it overwhelmed her. Her instincts demanded her to grip tightly onto that button down shirt, that she let go and remember just what it felt like to be with him.

She gasped when his kiss became bruising, his body turning towards her as he gripped onto her, a rough pant leaving him as he forced their lips to move in sync. All too soon he tore himself from her, being interrupted by the sound of footsteps on the boat. Pascal returned from the wheel of the ship, much to Hikari's fortune. She was dumbfounded that she let herself get so carried away.

Why couldn't she stop staring at those lips, then?

Chase gave her a cocky smirk, his eyes lit in amusement as he dropped his hands to his side. His tongue trailed out over his bottom lip, a chuckle escaping him as he caught how her eyes followed the movement. Now she had done it. She had just complicated a matter that she had been trying to keep simple. "We're ready to sail!" Pascal announced once he was on the deck.

Hikari stiffened, finally drawing her eyes off of Chase. "Let's go, then. Now." She said in a rush, fleeing from the knowing grin Chase was giving her.

"Be sure to let me know when you're home." Chase called, his expression teasing but his voice serious. Hikari cast a glance back at him, wide eyed and still flushed with color. "Yeah." Her voice came out a pitch higher than she had intended it to be, and she swallowed thickly before looking away once more.

When the boat left the dock, Chase stood at the edge, watching after them with a smile. When she could no longer see him, she held her hands over her now fluttering stomach, heaving a sigh as she slid down into a bench.

Shit.


	7. Chapter 7

The boat ride was the quickest part of her journey home. Her thoughts clouded her mind as the boat passed through the waves, making it seem much faster compared to the agonizingly long journey it had been just yesterday.

So much had happened in the past day and a half, and she felt mentally exhausted from everything.

By the time they reached land again, she profusely thanked Pascal for taking her back on his day off. Then she hurried to the subways to board a train. It would take her about an hour of swapping trains to get to her parent's town, and another ten to walk to their house from the subway station.

It left her far too long to wallow in her worries, as well as realizing that she was getting cravings for brownies. She tried to rest when she could, but her mind refused to let her relax for more than five minutes. At least she didn't have to deal with the 5 o'clock rush hour.

By the time she reached her parent's house, she wanted nothing more than to sleep for hours on end after eating a nice meal. It wasn't until her knuckles rapped against the aged wooden door that her thoughts properly focused on what was in front of her. Her mother's face as she opened the door was obviously worn down, both from lack of sleep and emotions. It shocked Hikari back into the reality of her father's situation.

Her mother gave her a weak smile, opening her arms for a hug. "You've gotten bigger from the last time I saw you." She noted as Hikari stepped into her embrace. "It's been a while, almost a month. I've missed you. I think you might like Chase." Hikari felt the last sentence slip out without much thought. She felt her mother shake from a giggle. "I certainly would hope so." She said as she released her, then motioned for her to follow.

"Your father is better than he was this morning. He's been laying on his recliner since we got back, sleeping or watching TV." When they were halfway down the hall, her mother grabbed Hikari's arm, holding her back and hushing her voice.

"I have to warn you… He's lost a lot of weight since you last saw him. He hasn't been able to eat or drink well." She frowned, then released Hikari to clutch her hands together, her knuckles whitening at the tension.

Hikari took a deep breath, and closed her eyes. For a moment, she mentally prepared herself, but she knew she would never be prepared to see her father in such a sickly state. She let out her breath after she had gotten herself as calm as she could force herself to be, and nodded to her mother. "Okay."

Together they walked into the living room where her father napped in his recliner. He was pale, and scrawny, his skin beginning to droop from having lost weight so rapidly. His hair was drastically thinned, and the color had died to a lackluster grey that flattened against his skull. Even the mustache he had taken such pride in was gone.

Even in his sleep, he seemed uncomfortable. She hesitated, not knowing whether or not she should wake her father when he had such a rough morning.

"Go ahead, he's been wanting to see you." Her mother encouraged. Reluctantly, she reached out for him and touched his shoulder. "Dad?" She crouched by the arm of his recliner, lightly patting him as he roused from his slumber. His eyes squinted at her, blurring into focus before he gave her a half-hearted grin.

"Hey girlie. Didn't think I'd see you till tomorrow." He shifted to sit up straight, stretching his arm out to hug her into his side.

She closed her eyes, her arms wrapping around his shoulders. She tried to be strong. She really did, but the tears came flooding out despite her resistance. Her father was clueless until he felt her body tremble in a sob.

Hikari heard his heavy sigh, and he draped his other arm around her as well. "Come on, Hika. I'm not dead yet. No way I'll let it take me down." He murmured, a heavy frown setting on his features. She mumbled out apologies, separating herself to properly rub her eyes clean of her tears.

"Besides, I've got a grandson to help you raise, don't I? I wouldn't miss that for anything." He gave her a cheeky grin, but his eyes were troubled with concern for her.

"I know, I know…" Hikari bit down on her inner cheek, trying to control herself. The mention of her baby only made her feel worse, though. Her father sighed, folding his hands on his stomach as his ankles crossed over each other. "Now, tell me about this Cason boy or whatever his name is." He demanded, his eyes narrowing in seriousness.

Hikari gave him a weak attempt at a smile, then settled herself down on the closest seat to him. As she relayed her description of Chase, her mother rested beside her. They were both very attentive in listening. It had probably been a long time since they had talked about something other than her father's illness.

For a good hour they talked, until her father admitted that he needed to put himself to sleep for the night. Hikari wound up wandering to her old room and sifting through her closet. She had all but forgotten about the stacks of paintings she had piled on her closet floor. Some paintings had begun to flake with age and poor preservation, while others were from her more recent years in high school.

It seemed so far away. She had graduated college two years ago, and had been lucky to find a stable job so quickly. She was now sitting in the middle of her prime, at twenty-four years old, and pregnant from a one-night stand. Oh, how her friends would have ridiculed her if they had found out. Yet another reason she was glad she didn't live on a small island.

Her fingers trailed over a perfectly empty canvas, practically begging her to just stretch her creativity and paint like she had six years ago.

Hikari set up her easel, settling the canvas onto it and drawing a box of paint out from the confines of her closet. The paint was old, but she could manage it well enough with paint thinner. She was almost timid as she raised her brush to the canvas, her fingers hesitating. She didn't even know what to paint. For a moment, she felt silly for thinking that she could just jump back into painting and do well.

Instead, she let her arm fall into a lull of mindless brush strokes. She had done this many times before, using it to stir her mind into forming something magnificent.

The more her brush glided across the canvas, the more she realized what she was doing. It had dominated her mind for so long that it spilled out into her art. She was tempted to stop, but the pull of her hand guided her regardless of what she thought. She was painting him. His face, his lips, his piercing eyes and his curled, peachy hair.

She couldn't stop herself. She didn't want to.

Hikari found herself smiling as she slowly pieced together his face. She felt that strange, familiar peace as she painted. It warmed her from the inside-out.

Before she knew it, it was 3am. It was as if she had been jolted back into reality. She had work in only a few hours, and she had yet to get a proper night's sleep. She heaved a sigh, setting down her brush before looking over her work again.

Chase's face was replicated on her canvas, and in his arms he held a baby. Their baby, to be exact. At least what she envisioned he would look like. Cute, chubby cheeks, with unruly curled chestnut hair and gorgeous purple eyes.

She stood there, staring at her work before she tore herself away. She turned on her phone alarm before collapsing on her bed, her eyes slumping shut as sleep claimed her.


	8. Chapter 8

After she returned home the next day, carrying her canvas with her, she carried on with life as normally as she could. Chase remained in contact with her, calling her once a day between his jobs to check up on her. It remained like this for a week.

On Thursday, the new manager was being brought into her department. She had already prepared everything for the new hire, having spent hours gathering and organizing everything from her past manager. Her new manager was rather bland. He was the leader she had expected him to be, and handled is job well because of past experience.

It made it much easier on her.

Hikari sat with her coworker, Elizabeth, during lunch break, carrying on a casual conversation. The woman was middle-aged, a few greys in her short hair, but she was the closest thing to a friend she had at her job. The manager flew into the break room, his face a bit red as if he had been rushing around.

"Up, up! We have to get busy again, the CEO is bringing a new potential partner through the department and he made it clear that we needed to look alive." He said a bit breathlessly before he hurried back out.

Hikari and Elizabeth glanced at each other with disappointment, leaving their lunches half eaten to return to their desks. They would head straight back to the break room after the CEO left, after all.

Hikari sighed as she settled herself down, her hand resting over her stomach for a brief moment before she turned to her computer to resume her work for the time being.

The sound of her typing drowned out other noises. She could tunnel vision through her work long enough for the CEO and his partner to pass through. That is, until she remembered how much the CEO's voice carried. His deep voice had the tendency to carry throughout the entire department, and it was rather hard to maintain her focus.

As the CEO's voice grew closer, she allowed herself to peek up out of curiosity.

Wait.

She had seen him before. She reached up, using the back of her hand to rub against her eye before looking again.

Snobby looking, dressed impeccably, a face that seemed frozen in a stoic, judgmental stare, and unmistakable platinum hair? She had seen him for sure. Almost a week ago that evening in the bar, the man that Hayden had been speaking to.

What was his name again?

Her brow furrowed deeply as she tried to remember, her fingers frozen on her keyboard.

Gerald? George? It definitely started with a G. It was itching at the back of her mind, it was there, and she knew it.

Suddenly she realized she was staring straight into shockingly light blue eyes. She blinked quickly a few times, bringing herself out of her daze. How long had she been staring? Her cheeks colored with embarrassment.

Hikari saw the look of recognition in his eyes before she turned away from him, returning to her work to try and hide herself.

Why was he here? At her company, coming as a potential partner? Was this what he meant about bringing business to the island?

She heard footsteps approaching her desk, and she looked up once more to see the man standing in front of her desk. "Well, I didn't know that you worked here. You're Chase's pregnant girlfriend, aren't you?" He asked, his arms folding across his chest.

Hikari could feel herself heating up, a nervous sweat beginning to form. Why was this man so intimidating? He practically radiated social superiority and it irritated her. "I'm not his girlfriend, but I believe the CEO is waiting for you." She said, looking pointedly back over to the CEO.

She saw him speaking with the department manager, engorged in whatever conversation they were having. She let out a heavy sigh in her mind.

"I have a moment, it seems." He said, never moving his focus from her. He was obviously scrutinizing her. She shifted uneasily, her fingernail tapping lightly against her keyboard. "So, what was your name again?" She asked, trying to ease the silence that had almost overtaken them.

"Gill, I'm the mayor's son. I also happen to be one of Chase's close friends." His hand outstretched to her, and she shook it stiffly. She didn't know how to feel, it was as if Chase was following her everywhere she went in one way or another.

"You said you weren't his girlfriend, yet you're carrying his child? Perhaps the rumors of it being a one night stand were true." Gill questioned, his eyebrow forming a seemingly perfect arch. It pissed her off how flawless his appearance was. Other than the one cowlick in his hair, he was utterly perfect.

It pissed her off even further how he stuck his nose straight into her personal affairs. Her eyes narrowed ever so slightly, clearly displaying her annoyance with him. "I don't believe that's your business." She said, trying to keep her tone as professional as she possibly could.

For a moment, she could have sworn he smirked at her. "Of course, my apologies. I shouldn't pry." His arms folded behind his back. "I hope to get to know you better while I'm at your company, miss…?" His voice trailed.

"Hikari," She answered, "I'm only a secretary, so I doubt you'll ever have business with me again." She added quickly. "We'll see." Gill stated before he turned and returned to the CEO and manager to listen to their discussions.

Hikari turned her head back to her computer, his parting words nagging at the back of her head.

For the rest of her work day she tried to distract herself, filling in her empty moments with even more work or snack breaks to avoid thinking about Gill's presence in her company. By the time she was back at her apartment, she was ready to eat and rest in a warm bath.

As she took out a frozen dinner to heat up, she found herself missing the meals that Chase cooked those two days. She simply didn't have the patience to wait so long for food when she was ravenous. Chase did a good job of keeping her hunger sated.

Her thoughts roamed over Chase, his eyes, the fervent kiss they shared before she left. She jumped when her phone vibrated loudly against the kitchen counter, wide eyes looking to see who was calling her.

Chase, of course. It was around time for him to call, and naturally he had to call in the exact moment she was thinking of him.

Hikari answered, her fingers fumbling with the device for a moment. "Hey." Her greeting was a bit shaky, still caught off guard from his perfectly timed call.

"Hey, I know this is last minute, but I was wondering…" His voice trailed, and she heard him take a breath through the other side. "Tomorrow the town is having an event called the Firefly Festival. It's sort of a day to remember our family that has passed on. It's also kind of a date night, so… I wanted to invite you to come with me."

She paused, her microwave beeping about her finished food in the background. "Like the Day of the Dead?" He laughed at her.

"I guess so, the reason is the same but it's celebrated entirely different."

Hikari chewed on her bottom lip, her hand pressing against her stomach where she felt a flutter. "I don't know… It's pretty late notice, and I don't get off of work until 5 in the afternoon. I don't even know if I can catch a boat that late, and-"

"Please, Hikari." Chase's plea was soft, almost sounding as if he was already defeated. "It would mean a lot to me."

Her thoughts trailed back to how he behaved when she asked about his parents. He had seemed so closed off, but vulnerable. Maybe he was trying to open up to her by letting her come to an emotional event? Then again, would it be wise for her to even let this happen?

She felt her heart hang heavy at the thought of him being alone. It bothered her more than it should have. She blamed her hormones for it, but a small part of her knew it was because she could empathize with her father being so close to death. An even smaller part of her was yelling it was because she felt something for Chase.

She smothered that voice out quickly.

"All right, I'll try to make it. But I don't know if I will be on time." Hikari sighed, rubbing her forehead tiredly. She turned and popped open the microwave, pulling out her dinner so that it could cool off.

"Thanks, I really appreciate it. My next job is starting, so I need to hang up. I'll be waiting at the dock for you tomorrow." And with that their call was ended.

Typically they would talk for longer, but tonight he seemed rather busy. She set her phone down, her stomach restlessly turning. Was she actually feeling butterflies? What was she, a high school girl? She took a bite of her meal, sputtering when it burned her tongue.

She pushed it aside in frustration, walking away to start her bath. She was going to eat while she soaked in her bubble bath of emotions, and no one would tell her otherwise.

That night she slept restlessly, tossing and turning between intervals of rest.

Hikari laid in a sort of trance, stretched out on her side in only her panties. It had been far too hot for her to wear her shirt as well. It was one of those nights, she guessed.

There was a soft click from her door, and when she looked back she saw Chase padding in. He watched her with the eyes of a lustful predator, pinning her down with his gaze like that night. With a few strides he was at her side, his hands on her, groping, his lips on hers.

She didn't understand what was happening, but her mind was so hazy that she didn't want to try and understand. Her body burned with desire for the same feeling he gave her that night.

She responded to him eagerly, clinging onto him and rolling her hips up against him, though it was awkward with her baby bump limiting her. His slick tongue pried open her mouth, invading her with a passionate hunger.

His fingers went straight for her panties, dragging them down and off of her. His fingers found purchase between her legs, making her gasp and buck against his hand. Chase pulled back, watching her with a smirk as his fingers plunged into her, his thumb stretched out to rub her bud.

Her hands fisted in his hair, dragging him back down for a heated kiss. He chuckled against her lips, then moved to whisper into her ear as she felt her core tighten. His tongue trailed the edge of her ear, then he gripped onto her and flipped them, bringing her to sit on her knees over him.

Hikari moaned softly, freely riding his hand as he pleasured her, his other hand running between her breasts and to her stomach. She felt her body on the brink of ecstasy, her breath hitching.

And then it was gone.

She stared up at her ceiling, panting from the dream that had been so vivid it felt real. She sat up, holding her head in her hands. Her heart was beating so hard in her chest it was taking her breath away, and her stomach fluttered like crazy. She assumed she had woken her baby with so much sudden activity.

She heaved a sigh, leaning back against the pillows and laying on her side. She rubbed her stomach, forcing her eyes to close. She had to sleep, even if she had to take a pill to help her do so. It was only 2am and she needed the rest.


	9. Chapter 9

After sparse sleep, and waking up to morning sickness, Hikari was left dragging at work. Of course, she still dedicatedly finished any work her manager had to give. She couldn't help but notice he seemed fidgety today, but she brushed it off as nothing important.

When she caught the manager watching her with a strange look on his face, she asked him if anything was wrong. He denied her, as she thought he might.

There was no word of Gill or the CEO visiting today, so the department was relaxed. Despite that Hikari still remembered Gill's words before he left. Perhaps it was the way he said it, as if he was agreeing to a challenge.

There was no point in stressing over it now, though.

At the end of the day, Hikari gathered her things and left, heading for the harbor to catch a boat to the island. She was surprised to see Pascal already waiting, smoking his pipe and staring out into the sea. "Pascal, did you bring someone to the mainland?" She called as she stood next to his boat.

He peered down at her, then gave her a warm grin. "No, I had that youngin' Chase ask me to come and pick ya up. Been waitin' for about thirty minutes or so. We'd better leave now if ya want to make it in time for the festival."

Hikari felt a small blush rise, and she smiled. "Oh he did, did he?" She asked as she boarded his boat, settling herself down on a bench.

"Not only that, but he paid extra for ya lassie. I don't usually travel on festival days, but he made me a deal I couldn't pass on."

Hikari tucked her chin, her smile growing as she twiddled her thumbs. He really did want her to come, it seemed. She was curious to ask how much it would take to convince Pascal to do this, but she figured she should just let it go and accept the kindness from Chase and Pascal.

It was already 7 in the evening by the time they reached the island. The sun was setting on the crests of the waves in the distance, creating a golden hue being overtaken by deep purples. She could see Chase as they approached the dock, waiting for her like he said he would be.

She walked out to him, the two locked in eye contact, both with small smiles.

He had dressed nicely today, suited for this festival, or date, whatever it was. He had worn a fancy shirt and slacks, his hair still pinned back with his hair clips. She felt bad she didn't have a chance to change out of her secretary outfit, but then again a pencil skirt and white button up could be considered formal enough, right?

"Chase." She greeted, reaching up to tuck her hair behind her ear. His smile broadened. "Hikari." He held his hand out for hers. "Let's head out, yeah?" He offered.

She eyed his hand, then peeked back up at him. She surprised both him and herself by taking his hand, stepping closer to him to encourage him to lead on.

He guided her out of the town and down the long, winding dirt roads. It took them a while, but they weren't rushing. Together they shared small conversations about their days, avoiding topics that might cause a rise in conflict.

Tonight wasn't the night to start a fight, the mood was too good to ruin.

By the time they reached the area where the festival was happening, it had already long been started. People lined along the side of the river, setting off floating paper lanterns. They were very decorative, some designed in the shapes of flowers, stars, or hearts.

Hikari saw Kasey standing with a blue haired girl, behaving strangely compared to last time. He looked embarrassed, and even timid. She caught him sneaking a look at the girl, giving her a meaningful smile that Hikari didn't receive last time they spoke. Not that she cared, regardless.

Chase guided her away from the rest of the town, taking them to a quieter place further down the river. There was a blanket laid out with two flower lanterns and what looked like two bento boxes stacked on top of each other.

"This festival of yours seems more like a date night than a day to honor your ancestors." Hikari noted, nudging Chase with her elbow. Chase chuckled, giving a half shrug as he stopped at their blanket. "I wanted to sit out here for a while, and I figured you'd be hungry. I'm still glad you came, though."

Hikari's heart began to pick up pace. She couldn't fight off the swell of affection she felt come over her. He had done a lot for this tonight.

Chase stooped and picked up the two lanterns, handing one to her. "Come here, I'll show you our traditions." He recaptured her hand, seemingly fond of the feeling it gave. Hikari didn't fight it, she enjoyed it almost as much as he did.

He walked her down to the water's edge, then stood still. He was quiet for a moment, staring at his lantern. He looked solemnly into the light, his eyes swimming in an emotion she couldn't identify. Hikari watched him quietly, then squeezed his hand gently.

"Are you okay?" She whispered. He blinked, then glanced over at her. "Yeah, sorry. These lanterns are supposed to carry your thoughts and wishes to your ancestors, sort of like a way to communicate with them." He released her hand, crouching down to set his lantern in the water and hold it there.

He waited until she had followed in suit next to him, her lantern resting beside his.

"The islanders here pray to the Harvest Goddess for a safe journey for the lanterns, but if you don't want to, you don't have to." He added, his finger running over the paper petal of his lantern.

All Hikari could think of was her pleas for her father to be miraculously cured. She knew it had happened before, but it was a 'miracle' for a reason. It didn't happen often, and the chances of it happening to her father were closer to zero.

Despite the negativity, there was no harm in wishing on her silly little lantern before her. So she did, and for some reason it even made her feel a smidge better. She looked over to Chase to see his troubled expression as he stared a hole into his lantern.

She couldn't imagine how hard it was for him, not having either of his parents at such a young age.

"My biggest wish," Chase began, picking slightly at the tips of the paper flower, "is that they'll see me and all that I've accomplished, and be proud. Even with you, Hikari, and the baby." He looked up to her as he finished.

She was speechless at the intensity in his eyes. He seemed so emotional in that moment that she didn't dare speak. Instead, they wordlessly released their lanterns, letting them float down the river towards the expanse of the ocean.

They stood next to each other, watching the lights of the lanterns fade into the distance.

Chase kept his hands stuffed into his pockets, and Hikari gave him the quiet that she felt he needed in that moment. There was a pleasant atmosphere between them, without the stress or worry of their uncertain future.

Hikari didn't want to break this feeling just yet. His hand settled on the small of her back, and he walked with her back to the blanket.

Once they had settled down, Chase handed her one of the bento boxes. "Thank you, I hadn't had a chance to eat dinner." She said gratefully.

"Just try not to puke it up, okay?" Chase said with a grin. Hikari huffed, reaching out to swat his arm. He laughed for a moment, then snatched her hand in his when she went to pinch him. She watched as he took her hand in both of his, toying with her fingers.

He seemed to relish in the simple touch. Perhaps he was more physically affectionate than he had first come across?

The look on his face made her believe that he expected her to pull away at any minute, and he was partially correct.

"I can't properly eat without both hands." Hikari teased, withdrawing her hand from him slowly. She was trying not to hurt his feelings, but he still looked disappointed. It was a lie, of course. She could manage well enough with both hands.

She just didn't want these stirring emotions to take reign. It would only complicate things.

Chase lounged back, his ankles crossing as he looked up into the sky. "Are you not going to eat?" Hikari questioned, having already started wolfing down his food she admitted to missing dearly.

"I don't have much of an appetite right now." He mumbled, but despite his words he began picking at his food and munching.

Hikari didn't question it. She could only assume that it had to do with his parents.

By the time they had finished eating, nearly all of the other villagers had left from the main area. The few that remained were cleaning what was left of the festivities.

She saw a familiar glint of platinum hair, and she sucked in a sharp breath. She had forgotten to tell Chase, but maybe he already knew? She turned to tell him, but stopped when she saw him laying back, his eyes closed.

He wasn't asleep, was he?

"Chase?" She said softly. No response. She rolled her eyes. Of course he would fall asleep on their date.

She found her curious fingers brushing against his unruly curls. Her canvas did him no justice. She couldn't accurately capture every detail of him. His face was practically glowing in the moonlight. She felt sappy for thinking so.

Her fingers whispered against the skin of his cheek as she touched the luminescence on his face. He really was the most attractive man she had met. Her hand retracted, stopping herself just before she traced over his lips.

She closed her eyes for a moment, a sigh escaping her. What was she doing?

Her heart was pounding even though nothing was happening. The thrill of touching him sent giddy butterflies to her stomach, and she blamed her vivid dreams of him for that.

Her tummy fluttered. Even her baby was becoming restless from her thudding heart. When she looked back to Chase, his lips stared glaringly back up at her. She found herself blushing. She wanted to, she really did.

He was asleep, there would be no harm in it. So long as it didn't wake him up. She could make it quick, then act like nothing happened if he woke.

She leaned closer, her breath stilling in anticipation. It would just be one second, no, even less than that. When she was inches from him, she stopped. Why was she doing this? She was feeding something she knew wouldn't work out.

Why was it so hard to stop trying to like him?

An arm being flung around her startled her from her thoughts. She was dragged down, their lips crashing together. It hurt initially, when their heads almost smacked together, but she pulled back enough to protect their skulls from colliding.

She could feel him smiling into their kiss. She should have known he wasn't asleep.

Chase rolled his tongue against her lips, prying for an entrance that she refused. His other hand lifted to wind itself into her hair, tugging her body closer to him.

Hikari was getting lost again. Lost in the trance he dragged her into. Her palm pressed against his chest, using it to push herself away from him. He didn't fight her much, letting her remove herself from the kiss, but not separating their bodies.

He was warm against her, and it was honestly soothing. "I didn't think you'd be the one trying to kiss me." He said with a smirk. Her cheeks burned crimson, her lips pursing in frustration. "I wasn't." She grumbled, turning her face when he tried to kiss her again.

She felt a smile against her cheek where his lips had landed. "Oh sure, now you play coy." He chuckled, then loosened his hold on her.

She separated herself from him quickly, straightening her clothes and fixing her hair that Chase had ruffled. Hikari turned to remind him that their relationship couldn't possibly work out with the way things were, but she stopped when she met his gaze.

The way he watched her made her believe he was already infatuated. His eyes bore into hers, searching for the emotions even she knew she was suppressing.

She darted her eyes away from him, afraid that if she continued staring… No, nothing would happen. She needed to make sure of it. This relationship wouldn't work out between them. She sat up, feeling the need to distance herself to breathe.

"Hikari." She felt his hand on her back, trying to get her attention. "Chase, we can't. I'm sorry." She pried herself out of his hold, pulling herself to sit up. She didn't look at him. She knew he would be upset.

"Why not?" He demanded, his firm tone catching her off guard.

"You know why. I've said it before, we have our separate lives." Hikari held her hands over her fluttering stomach. Her heartbeat was probably rousing the baby. "It won't work out in the end."

She heard his heavy sigh. "You don't know that."

"I do know that."

"Why can't you even give it a chance?" He snapped, pulling himself up beside her. He was glaring at her again, like the other night when she was sitting with Kasey. "It's not just about you anymore. There's a baby to think about, our baby. If it doesn't work out, fine, at least we tried. But I won't take this bullshit about 'It won't work' when you won't even attempt to make it work."

Chase stood with a huff, stuffing his hands into his pockets as he walked towards the river's edge.

Hikari sat there, stunned, her lips parted as she tried to form words that just wouldn't come out. She hadn't expected him to go off on her like that. She looked down at her stomach, her hands shaking slightly as she coaxingly rubbed it.

Who was she really trying to console, the baby, or herself?

Everything he said was right. In fact, she should have taken the same advice Yolanda gave a week ago. She felt horrible. She thought she was doing what was best for the baby, but in reality she was only doing what she wanted.

And she didn't want to risk being hurt in a relationship that might not work out.

That was no way for a baby to grow, with the father and mother living separate lives, having to split everything as evenly as possible.

Hikari felt tears welling up. She was so torn on what she should do, but she knew she had to think about her baby over herself.

With trembling hands she dragged herself to her feet, making her way to Chase's side at the river's edge. He didn't look over at her until her hand gripped onto his arm. When he caught sight of her glossy eyes his expression shifted to one of panic.

Before he could even begin to speak she latched onto him, tightly hugging his side. "I'm sorry, Chase. You're right." Her voice was soft. His mouth clamped shut, and his brows furrowed.

It was still for a moment, and she was afraid Chase was too angry with her. When he shifted around, turning so he could return her hug, she finally relaxed. He buried his face against the top of her head, pulling her tight against him.

"Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, I really appreciate it. If you have anything to say, let me know in the comments. I hope I can entertain you with what I've written and will write in the future.


End file.
